Luigi
Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart 64, and Super Circuit Luigi has appeared in every Mario Kart game to date. Throughout all his appearances, he is classified as a medium weight, making him balanced, but average, in every category, just as Mario. Super Mario Kart and currently Mario Kart 8 are one of the few games in the Mario Kart series that does not have a course based on Luigi. When Luigi is a computer-controlled character, he has a tendency to use star power in races. Mario Kart 64 is the first appearance of his course, Luigi Raceway, which is a part of the Mushroom Cup. Luigi also has a different set of voices in the Japanese version of the game. Another version of Luigi's course appeared in the Mario Kart: Super Circuit as a part of the Lightning Cup. Notably, Luigi uses his Mario Kart 64 Japanese voice in all versions of this game. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Luigi in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! has received a special item: the Green Fireball, as well as a personal kart, the Green Fire. Mario is his default partner. As in Mario Kart 64, the first course in the game is Luigi Circuit, but Luigi also has a battle course, which is his haunted mansion. Baby Luigi also makes his debut playable appearance in the Mario Kart''series here. ''Mario Kart Arcade series Luigi also appeared in the Mario Kart games for the arcade, Mario Kart Arcade GP, Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, and Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. His and Mario's special character items are the Super Star, Fireball, Hammer, and Chain Chomp. In Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, his personal kart is a train-like vehicle while in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, his personal kart is the Vacuum Star. Luigi has also an alternate color which resembles Ice Luigi. Unlike most other Mario Kart games, Luigi does not have a course based on him in the game. Mario Kart DS Luigi's personal karts in Mario Kart DS are the Poltergust 4000, the Streamliner, and the Standard LG. Luigi's karts each offer all-around stats for the speed, acceleration, and handling categories, but with poor drifting abilities, they are the second worst when compared to R.O.B.'s karts. His mansion reappears as a course in the Mushroom Cup (different from the Mario Kart: Double Dash!! battle course), as well as the Luigi Circuits from Mario Kart: Super Circuit, in Leaf Cup, and Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, in Shell Cup. Mario Kart Wii Luigi in Mario Kart Wii can use a variety of karts and bikes, although there are no personal karts. The only course based on Luigi in this game is Luigi Circuit, the first course of the Mushroom Cup. Luigi has a small speed boost, but his best bonus is the weight stat. Mario Kart 7 In Mario Kart 7 Luigi is once again a middleweight racer with relatively balanced stats. Two Luigi themed tracks also return as retro tracks. Mario Kart 8 Luigi returns in Mario Kart 8 as a playable character. He is a middleweight racer, with his stats being relatively balanced. Ranking On Character Popularity Due to an L on his cap, he is considered to be a loser and is the eighth worst Mario Kart character of all time. He is also an idiot. Waluigi has an Γ ('''upside down L) '''on his cap, proclaiming him to be a winner (the complete opposite of a loser). Category:Males Category:Starter Racers Category:Mediumweights Category:Ten Worst Mario Kart Characters Category:Bad Characters